


starlight

by hyucksdream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, College, Harvard University, M/M, Short, Stargazing, adam's worried about college, bluechengsey, kinda angsty in the middle, little angst, lots of fluff, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: "Ronan?" Adam said, and maybe it the was way that the moonlight was shining on his face, but Ronan didn't think that there was a single time that Adam had looked more beautiful."Yeah?" he asked, forcing himself to keep the blush off his face.(or, the one where Ronan and Adam have feels in the middle of the night under the stars)





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you enjoy reading this little fic. I'd love feedback or compliments or criticism or anything, really! comment if you'd like! you can find me on twitter @ stromberguitar and wattpad @ fivesaucelosers (I'm writing a book on there)!

"Ro, wake up," Adam said sleepily to the peaceful boy beside him. They were sleeping at Monmouth together in Ronan's bed.

Ronan quickly sat up, looking at Adam for any sign of distress. Once he saw that nothing was wrong, he flopped back onto his back.

"What the hell, Adam?" Ronan saying Adam's name still gave him the chills. He loved the sound of it coming from Ronan's lips.

"Come on! Gansey's waiting for us, he wants to see the stars tonight," Adam said, getting dressed.

"I'm sleeping," Ronan mumbled.

Adam pulled the blanket off of Ronan and he mumbled something incoherently. "Come on, Ronan."

Ronan groaned and grumbled, but obliged. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, and Adam couldn't bring himself to look away as he stretched.

"Like what you see?" Ronan raised an eyebrow. Back to the Ronan Adam knew and loved.

"Shut up and get dressed," Adam threw Ronan's clothes at him.

"Why the fuck does Gansey need to see stars anyway? All the shit with Glendower is over. I wanna sleep, not watch the fucking stars," Ronan complained as he pulled his boots on.

"I don't know. Maybe he found another dead king that's been living in the stars," Adam joked. Ronan cracked a smile, Adam rarely joked, but it had been happening more and more often these days, and Ronan was happy that Adam was happy.

Their relationship was complicated. Both Adam and Ronan had plenty of things to work on by themselves, but they knew that they wanted to be with each other. Besides, they were good for each other.

"Okay, let's see why Gansey thought it was necessary to interrupt my sleep," Ronan said and walked out, Adam following.

They saw Gansey's Camaro parked outside, Gansey leaning on it while talking to Blue. Henry was seated inside the car with his head poking out in between Blue and Gansey.

"Adam! Ronan! I'm glad you're here," Gansey said with a vibrant smile, too enthusiastic for 2 in the morning.

"What the hell are we doing?" Ronan asked.

"Well, Ronan, we are going to go to a place that shows the stars spectacularly at this time of night," Gansey explained.

"Whatever," Ronan said, voice muffled by a yawn.

Ronan and Adam proceeded to get in the BMW and they followed Gansey to a secluded clearing.

Blue grabbed some blankets and spread them out on the grass, while Gansey got out some food. Everyone took a seat on the blanket and stared at the display of stars overhead.

"Ronan?" Adam said, and maybe it the was way that the moonlight was shining on his face, but Ronan didn't think that there was a single time that Adam had looked more beautiful.

"Yeah?" he asked, forcing himself to keep the blush off his face.

"When I go off to college, we'll be okay, right?" he asked.

Ronan knew that feelings were heightened during the early hours of the morning, so Adam was just voicing his concerns, but Ronan -wide awake now- looked at him with concern written on his face.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. We'll be perfect. I'll even text you every day," Ronan stated, but whether it was said to ease the concerns of Adam or himself was unclear.

Adam took a deep breath. "I've never felt this strongly for anyone before."

"Me neither," Ronan confessed and Adam's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Parrish. I love you," Ronan said then froze. He hadn't meant to say that. Out loud, at least. He had been saying it to himself for weeks now. Ronan looked at Adam cautiously, and Adam was looking at him with wonder.

"You love me?" he said it as if no one had ever told him that before.

This time, Ronan was sure. He nodded. "Yeah. I love you. You don't have to say anything-"

"I love you too," Adam said softly with a small smile playing at his lips.

Adam leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ronan's. Suddenly there was clapping and hooting from next to them. They pulled apart to see Henry hooting, and Blue and Gansey clapping happily.

"Fuck off," Ronan said, but there was a big grin on his face.

"While I'm glad that you two are happy, I would appreciate if you looked at the stars I brought you out to look at," Gansey said and everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, we'll pay attention to the stars," Adam said with a wide grin, though his focus was still on Ronan's face.

They were tangled together until the first light broke through the sky and the stars were hidden for a while.

Nothing either boy had said last night had disappeared, though.


End file.
